


Backpack

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Basically Buck drops Christopher's backpack off at school after Eddie forgets it one morning.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 360
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Backpack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_milky_way](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/gifts).



He shouldn’t be surprised that he accidentally left Chris’ backpack at home this morning. He should be surprised that it hasn’t happened before today. He woke up late, completely missing his alarm by nearly an hour and Chris was in bed with him. Usually, the little guy wakes him up, but he’s getting over a pretty nasty cold and has been sleeping in lately. 

He pulls out his phone as he sits back in the driver’s seat. Chris is safely inside with his teacher, backpack not hanging off of his shoulder. 

Eddie: Can you do me a huge favor?

Buck: Yeah what’s up? 

Eddie: We left Christopher’s backpack on the table at home. Can you bring it to him at school? I really have to get to work

Buck: Yeah no problem man 

Eddie: Thanks 

Then Eddie sets off to the station. 

~~ 

Buck walks into the classroom, small backpack hanging from his shoulder and he meets eyes with one of the teachers. “I have Chris’ backpack?” He shuffles a step. 

The male teacher starts, “Oh, thank you. Christopher-”

“My Buck! Y-you came!” Christopher cuts him off, a large smile on his face. 

Buck can’t help but smile back, “Of course I came, little man. Dad said you were missing your backpack and we can’t be letting you slack at school.” He leans down, getting to the proper height as Chris makes his way over. 

“Are you st-st-staying over for di-n-n-ner tonight?” Chris bumps his shoulder, arm reaching out for the backpack. 

“Course I am. Do you really think you can get rid of me on movie night?” Buck leans forward, pressing a small kiss to Chris’ head as he hands the backpack over. “I’ll see you when I get off of work tonight. Dad’s picking you up from school, okay?” 

“Okay, I love you B-Bucky.” 

“I love you too, little man.” He presses another kiss to Chris’ head before leaving. 

Buck: Dropped off his backpack, told him you’d be picking him up today

Eddie: No problem, are you coming to movie night? 

Buck: If I didn’t, I would be a liar. I’ll drop by after work. Is that ok?

Eddie: That’s great, man 

~~

They’re putting away dishes while Christopher is asleep on the couch when it comes up. “Teachers said something funny to me today when I picked him up.” Eddie’s nonchalant, still scrubbing some sauce off of a plate from dinner. 

“Yeah?” Buck doesn’t flinch. 

“They said that they were happy Chris had two dads to support him. Especially ones that took his education so seriously.” A smile plays on his lips. “Anything happen that would give them the impression that you’re his dad too?” Eddie passes the now clean plate over. 

“I don’t think so,” Buck grabs it, toweling it dry. “I kissed his head when I got there. I called you dad, figured that was fine.” Then a thought comes to mind and he blushes, “He uh, he called me his Buck when he realized I was standing in the room. If it makes you uncomfortable I can talk-” 

Eddie chuckles, cutting him off. “Man, it’s fine. I was just asking. It doesn’t bother me that they think you’re his second parent. You practically are anyway.” 

It doesn’t bother him.  _ It doesn’t bother him.  _ Buck can’t believe what he’s hearing. Eddie doesn’t mind that people think they’re together. Or that Chris could also be his?

“To be fair, you’ve got a team behind you taking care of Chris.” Buck ducks his head in an attempt to cover his embarrassment. It’s true. Eddie’s got the team, as well as the families of the team ready to step up if he can’t take care of Chris for a time. 

Eddie’s wet hand touches his forearm, very slowly moving up to his bicep, “Yeah, the house is fantastic with him, but you’re the one coming over and taking care of him when I can’t. I call you before I call Carla some days. He loves you man, we love having you around.” Stopping, Eddie meets his eyes, “I’m okay with it if you’re okay with it.” 

His hand drops the towel before wrapping around Eddie’s on his arm, “I’m okay with it.” Buck offers a small smile before leaning forward a bit to bump Eddie with his shoulder. “I love him so much, Eds.” 

Eddie pulls his hand away, “He loves you too.” Offering a smile of his own, he continues, “I love you, Buck. You’re awesome to have around.” 

“I like being around. You keep the fridge stocked.” 

“Well, you could do that too at your own place if you just went to the grocery store every once in a while.” 

“Okay, but why would I do that when I spend most of my time here or at the station?” Buck cocked his head. Eddie did the same, considering his answer. 

“Whatever, man. Do you think you can bring Chris to school on Monday? I have to go in at six and- wait you don’t come in until ten on Monday, right?” 

“I’m off on Monday, of course, I can bring him to school, am I picking him up too?” 

Eddie shrugs, “If you want to. I can make dinner for us.” Warmth spreads through his chest at the offer. He doesn’t want this feeling to go away. Looking around, he takes in his surroundings for a minute.

Christopher is still asleep on the couch, dead to the world. His toys are strewn about the living room floor. Eddie’s next to him, looking so comfortable and secure. There’s a blanket in the corner of the room on a chair, Buck pulled it out the first time he stayed over. It’s been washed a few times since then, but it hasn’t gone back into the closet it came from. 

“What’re you thinking about?” 

“Nothing, I’m just- I’m just happy.” Eddie squeezes his bicep, leaning forward to bump his shoulder again. 

“Good, me too.” 

  
  



End file.
